


Aftermath

by blackchaps



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Pon Farr, Submissive James T. Kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-01
Updated: 2004-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackchaps/pseuds/blackchaps
Summary: After pon farr, there are a few adjustments to be made in Kirk's and Spock's lives.





	Aftermath

Kirk stood in the doorway and enjoyed the sight of the big smile on Spock’s face. Spock had nice teeth, something Kirk had never noticed before this moment. McCoy and Spock immediately went about ruining the moment, but Kirk would remember. Kirk smiled and headed for his quarters. A shower was definitely in order. Spock was at his right shoulder, leaving McCoy to gloat alone in his sickbay.

“Captain, shouldn’t you be calling security?”

“What for, Spock?” Kirk stretched his sore back. The turbolift was only two steps away. Spock stopped, and Kirk faced him.

“I have broken several regulations.” Spock seemed serene.

“So, you want to spend some time in the brig?” Kirk spoke lightly. He didn’t intend to put Spock there.

“I do think it’s the appropriate place.”

“It’s cold in the brig,” Kirk said. “You might catch pneumonia.”

“The brig is the same ambient temperature as the rest of the ship.” Spock continued into the turbolift. “Brig.”

“You seem determined,” Kirk said. “Wouldn’t you rather have a shower and dinner?”

“No.” Spock led the way.

The brig doors slid open, and Spock went to sit on a bench in the tiny brig. The security guard on duty looked at Kirk.

“Lieutenant, you’re dismissed. Mr. Spock will be manning this post for a time.”

“Sir?”

“Move it, Mister.” Kirk was faintly annoyed by the way this was playing out. Spock had to be exhausted from pon farr. Why was he doing this? The lieutenant got out, and Kirk sat down near Spock.

“I have a personal question.”

“I owe you many answers.”

“Why are you here? Shouldn’t you and T’Pring be fucking like wild animals?” Kirk tried to shock the answer out of Spock.

Spock did flinch, but only Kirk would have ever have noticed. “I did not choose to copulate with her.”

“You won the right in the challenge, vanquishing the enemy.” Kirk grinned and pushed his hair back off his forehead. “Namely, me.”

“The battle madness left me, and I had no desire to mate with her.”

“I thought you had to mate, or die.” Kirk wanted answers. Spock thinned his lips slightly. It was clear to Kirk that Spock didn’t want to discuss this, and it was too damn bad. “Perhaps you exaggerated.”

“Vulcans do not know how to exaggerate. I was driven to mate, fight, or die. She chose the challenge thus fulfilling the demands of pon farr. She wanted Stonn.”

“I didn’t like her,” Kirk said. It was a vast understatement.

“Liking has nothing to do with pon farr.” Spock had been sitting stiffly, but he was starting to relax slightly. “The childhood bond I had with her is gone.”

“You miss it?”

“No.”

Kirk flinched at the harshness of that word. Spock had hated it, but perhaps that word wasn’t strong enough and loathed might be more representative. “What are you going to do for a mate now?”

Spock turned to look into the eyes of Kirk. Kirk returned the look steadily. His big mouth was always getting him in trouble, but this was an important question. He wanted an answer.

“I will be incarcerated for some time. No one would have me for a mate.”

“Incarceration seems a bit harsh for the crimes you’ve committed.” Kirk leaned his head back against the wall. He’d spent a good part of the day fighting this Vulcan, and he was tired. “Come up with another punishment.”

Spock didn’t answer. He stood up and took four measured steps away. Kirk waited to hear what Spock would say. There was no rush. Kirk closed his eyes and relaxed. They slammed back open when Spock knelt in front of Kirk. He swallowed, choked on his own spit, and stared.

“Yes, Spock?” It was all Kirk could utter.

Spock’s head bowed, every muscle tensed, and his hands behind his back clenched. “Punish me, Jim.”

Kirk didn’t pretend to misunderstand. He did doubt he had strength enough in his arm to hurt Spock at all. “Why me?” Kirk placed his hand on Spock’s shoulder. “And don’t give me that ‘you’re the captain’ shit.”

“My crimes were against you.”

“Yes, they were,” Kirk said softly. Spock was right, no use denying it. “Let’s take this to my quarters.”

“The brig is sound proof.”

“I own a gag or two.” Kirk couldn’t believe he was even having this conversation. Spock wanted Kirk to make him scream?

“That should be sufficient.”

Kirk wanted to burst out laughing, but Spock was so damn serious. “Grab up some restraints.”

“Affirmative.”

Kirk had to get out in the hallway before laughter overtook him. The turbolift took them to deck five, and Spock said nothing on the way. He did have the restraints. Kirk palmed them inside his quarters. Spock stopped just inside.

“Kirk command alpha, lock.”

Spock dropped back down to his knees. The restraints in his hands. Kirk looked away. This was hurting him for Spock.

“Strip,” Kirk commanded. Somehow, he’d get through this, but he was going to do it his way, not Spock’s. Kirk stripped and stowed his clothes. Spock folded his and placed them on the floor near his boots. “Shower, now.”

Spock went, and Kirk followed. It took water to wash away the red dust of Vulcan. “I know you hate water, Spock.”

“It is warm, but extremely wet.”

Kirk laughed and soaped himself. He kept an eye on Spock’s equipment. It wasn’t stirring. “You want to have sex?”

“You will punish me?”

“I have to, don’t I?”

“I can go back to the brig.” Spock was clean, and he eyed the water distastefully.

“No, you can’t. You’re playing by my rules. I’ll punish you. Will it include sex?”

Spock got out of the shower and snatched up a towel.

Kirk barked, “Get back in here!”

“Yes, sir.” Spock moved stiffly back into the shower.

“Say - yes, Jim.” Kirk glared.

“Yes, Jim.” Spock stood as far out of the water as possible.

It made Kirk grin. “This shower could be punishment enough.” He shut off the water, forcing Spock into the corner using shoulders and stiff cock.

“It is not.” Spock put his hands behind him.

“Answer the question.”

“You will set the punishment, not I.” Spock lowered his wet head.

“You think I’m strong enough to make it hurt?” Kirk inched closer and lifted Spock’s head with one finger. Their eyes smacked together. “Tell the truth.”

“I have never lied to you, and no, but I am confident of your ability to think of something.”

“Spock, was that a joke?”

“An assessment, nothing else.”

Kirk released him and went to get a towel. Spock picked up his towel again.

“Drop it, Spock.” Spock dropped the towel. Kirk dried himself off. “Ready to call it quits?”

“When the punishment exceeds the crime, I will inform you.”

“That’s comforting.” Kirk looked him up and down. He liked the wet look on Spock. “After tonight, are we back to business as usual?”

Spock was watching the water dry on his body. “I have never understood the human need to pretend that things haven’t occurred.”

Kirk picked up the restraints and thought this over one more time. “Are you cold, Spock?”

“Yes.”

“Computer, raise the temperature to the level that Mister Spock keeps in his own quarters.”

“Jim, that is not necessary.”

“I’m going to punish you, not kill you.” Kirk tossed the restraints on the bed. He went to his dresser and took out a bottle of oil. “Give me a back rub.”

Spock twitched. There was no better word to describe it. Kirk held out the bottle and waited. Slowly, Spock took it, and Kirk lay down on his stomach.

“My body aches, probably from that ass-kicking by a crazed Vulcan earlier today. Fix it.”

“Yes, Jim.” Spock sat down on the bed and sprinkled oil on Kirk’s back. “I will try to be gentle.”

“Do it right,” said Kirk. “I’m still angry you didn’t tell me.”

“Yes, Jim.” Spock went to work.

“Any more dark Vulcan secrets?” Kirk groaned. Spock’s hands felt very good - slick and warm. When silence met this question, Kirk sighed. He should’ve known that there’d be more. “You’re a touch telepath, right Spock?”

“Yes, Jim.”

“Tell me what I want.” Kirk shut his eyes and pushed back into those wonderful hands. This was something he could get hooked on.

“You want me.” Spock’s voice barely carried to Kirk’s ears.

“I wonder why. I mean, you did kill me this afternoon.”

“You’ve always wanted me. My killing you did not diminish the need.”

“Why?”

Spock found a bad spot and worked it hard. Kirk saw stars. That hurt. Spock eased up. “My knowledge of humans fails me.”

Kirk smiled. “What’s the most sensitive part of your body?”

“My hands.” Spock went lower to Kirk’s thighs. Bruising showed against the golden skin. He rubbed them around them gently. Kirk jerked and allowed it.

“Put on the restraints.”

“Yes, Jim.”

Kirk heard them snap on, and Spock began to massage him again. The kiss of cold metal brushed against him from time to time. When his back felt better, he rolled over. Spock hesitated, and Kirk nodded. His front was sore as well. Spock ignored Kirk’s cock and balls, but did a thorough job. Kirk liked it, but it was time to punish Spock.

“You will only accept pain as punishment, not pleasure?”

“Yes, Jim.”

“Damn.” Kirk went to his closet and pulled down a box of toys. Some people liked it a bit rough, but he hadn’t had occasion to use any of them lately. He gagged Spock with a black leather strap designed for just that purpose. Spock didn’t complain, of course. He did look resigned to his fate. “You did request it.”

Spock nodded. Jim went back to the box and rummaged through the remaining items. He had a bit of everything and decided the strap would have to do. It was a wide leather belt with metal studs attached to a wooden handle. It hurt like hell. He knew it too well. Spock was still sitting on the bed with his hands restrained. Kirk gave him credit. He didn’t look worried. Kirk kissed him, managing around the gag. Spock’s eyes were empty, and Kirk sighed. Spock was already using pain-suppressing techniques, which really wasn’t fair.

“Spock, I won’t do this if you’re not man enough to take it.” Kirk waited until Spock returned to his eyes. Spock nodded that he understood. He tried to move to lying down, and Kirk stopped him. “Kneel in front of me.”

Spock got off the bed and dropped stiffly down. Kirk hated this, but Spock would report to the nearest internment facility if he felt like he wasn’t punished here and now. Kirk went behind Spock and waited for him to tense. He didn’t. Kirk circled back around.

“Hold out your hands palms out. Don’t drop them.” Spock did this, and Kirk swore he saw a bead of sweat on the Vulcan’s brow. It was warm in here. He gave Spock another kiss and licked up to his ears. Kirk had always wanted to do that. The leather strap idly trailed over Spock’s body. “Don’t be afraid to scream.”

The strap whistled through the air, resounding with a hard smack on upturned palms. Kirk watched like a hawk. Spock shut his eyes, but made no other movement. It had hurt, but Kirk didn’t think it was enough. He would have to put some muscle into it. The next blow was twice as hard, and Spock’s eyes flew open. His head went back and a small grunt came out. Better. Kirk applied himself and by the twelfth smack, he was sweating. Spock had screamed at the ninth strike. It had been an ugly sound. His hands never dropped. Kirk quit after twelve. He tossed the strap into the recycler and went to the facilities. He threw up twice. Spock held him. The gag and restraints were gone, and Kirk sagged against him.

“Please don’t make me do that again, ever.”

“I will endeavor to follow that order.” Spock’s hands were ugly, mottled green, red, and white.

“I’ll call McCoy.”

“What is punishment, if the pain is taken away?”

“Spock, have I ever told you that you’re a dumb ass?”

Spock raised an eyebrow. “No, but I will take the matter under advisement.”

“You can return to your quarters now. I won’t hold you here.” Kirk got shakily to his feet. His bed was far away. Spock helped him there.

“I don’t understand your physical reaction to this,” Spock said.

Kirk smiled. “You understand so little.”

Spock sat down at Kirk’s hip. He reached, and Kirk didn’t block it. Hand to face, mind to mind.

//Why//

//Don’t you know//

//You wish to be my mate//

//Yes dumb ass//

//That is illogical//

//It is true//

Kirk turned his face, and Spock’s hand dropped away.

“You are exhausted. Sleep.”

Kirk would have protested, but Spock touched him again, and he was asleep.

********

Kirk’s quarters were very empty when he woke up. The temperature had been reset, and he was under a blanket. Spock was so gone. Kirk cringed at the memories. Yesterday was better off forgotten, an all-round rotten day.

His door beeped, and Kirk said, “Come.”

It was McCoy, and somehow Kirk had known that. “Jim, you okay?”

“Bruised, bleeding, and broken, but fine.” Kirk stretched and went to the facilities. McCoy was a doctor after all. He’d seen it before.

“Those bruises on your legs are ugly,” McCoy said. He was watching Kirk move.

“They hurt too.”

“Does it hurt to urinate?”

“No, thank God.” Kirk went to the closet and dressed in casual clothes. “I’m off duty, aren’t I?”

“Oh yeah, one more day. Come on down to Sickbay. I want to double-check a few things.”

“McCoy, you are clucking.”

“Jim, that pointy-eared Vulcan beat the shit out of ya,” McCoy said.

The door whooshed open, and Spock was there with his hands behind his back. “Please, Jim. Doctor McCoy is correct.”

Kirk stared and narrowed his eyes. “Okay, okay, I’ll go.”

McCoy smiled, and Spock nodded. Kirk groaned at the thought of the two of them agreeing on any topic. McCoy took him to Sickbay. Spock went somewhere. He wasn’t talking. Kirk felt like a bully. He’d abused his best friend, and the man he loved. With a sigh, he lay down on a diagnostic table and let McCoy do his worst.

“You been throwing up, Jim?”

“Yes, twice.” Kirk didn’t bother lying. McCoy knew everything.

“Why?”

“Fatigue, I suppose,” said Kirk. “I was pretty tired last night.”

“You’re not mad at Spock?”

“No, Bones, not at all. He was driven by his biology.” Kirk sat up. McCoy gave him a hypospray. “What was that for?”

“Good luck.” McCoy smiled and laughed. Kirk growled softly. He wasn’t having fun. McCoy wasn’t quite finished. “Take it easy today.”

“Yeah, yeah, I will, now leave me in peace.” Kirk waved and left Sickbay. Some part of him wanted the comfort of his command chair, but McCoy would sedate him. Kirk found himself outside Spock’s quarters.

“Computer, is Mr. Spock inside?”

“Negative. Mr. Spock is in hydroponics.”

Kirk opened the door with his command overrides and went inside. The restraints and gag were on the small table. Surprise raced through Kirk. Why? It was warm in here, too warm for clothes. Kirk stripped and put his clothes, folded neatly, on a table. He took the restraints and gag. The restraints he put on with his arms behind him. It wasn’t easy, but he got it done. The gag he left on the bed. He lay on his side and relaxed. Sleep came quickly.

*******

Kirk slept deeply. It took Spock pulling a gag inside Kirk’s mouth to wake him up. Kirk jolted, and Spock attached it tightly.

“Don’t be afraid to scream,” Spock said in Kirk’s ear.

Kirk nodded. He was never afraid to scream. Spock’s naked body slid onto him, and Kirk writhed from the instant heat - so hot. Oil sprinkled down on him. Spock rubbed it in and down to the crack of Kirk’s ass. Kirk let Spock command him and didn’t move.

“You will make a fine mate,” Spock growled. “Taking you will be painful. Are you sure that you are man enough?”

Kirk shook his head. He wasn’t certain. Spock could tear him up, inside and out. Kirk’s cock throbbed, and Spock stroked it gently. Kirk came effortlessly. The come arched up his body, and Spock rubbed it all over.

“We will see,” said Spock. “If you are not, I will stop.”

Kirk blinked in confusion. Stop? What? Just get going. Spock pushed him flat and pulled him to his knees. Kirk wiped the sweat off his forehead with the sheet. Spock pulled Kirk’s ass cheeks apart and pushed two oily fingers inside. Kirk gurgled around the gag. Two? That was moving fast. Spock knew exactly how to make Kirk hard again. Two fingers became three before a hard greenish cock popped Kirk open. He gave out a soft scream. It hurt and was so good. Spock pressed inside and stretched Kirk to the limit and beyond. One big scream and Kirk felt better. He was packed tight and full. Spock hadn’t moved yet, and Kirk hoped it could wait. A hand came to his face, and Kirk allowed it.

//Are you man enough//

//Yes//

//Good//

Spock moved, and Kirk screamed a bit more. It was incredible. He orgasmed twice more, and Spock never quit. Kirk’s body tingled, his mind twirled, and he gave himself. Spock leaned over and laid his head on Kirk’s. They bonded, fused, and Spock orgasmed. Kirk knew it, felt it, and embraced it.

//Are you injured//

//Dumb ass//

//That gag will remain in place//

Kirk laughed, and Spock caressed him. The restraints dropped off, but not the gag. Kirk didn’t touch it. He did touch Spock.

“You are hungry?”

Kirk nodded, and Spock pointed at his groin. “I will take it off under one condition.”

Kirk looked down. Spock was still rock hard. He left the bed, cleaned up, and returned quickly, pulling Kirk to the edge. Spock took off the gag. Kirk didn’t talk. He swallowed Spock down to his smooth groin skin, no hair to get in Kirk’s teeth. Spock groaned and pushed in and out, giving him a throat massage.

“Excellent.”

Kirk swallowed to apply pressure. Spock put a hand behind Kirk’s neck and gasped softly. The hand clenched, and Kirk tasted Spock – salty, hot, and good. Kirk made sure there was none left before stopping. He looked back up at his mate.

“Thank you,” Spock said. “Is Vulcan ejaculate on your approved list of foods from Doctor McCoy?”

Kirk laughed and fell back flat. Spock was funny. It was like a flying pig, impossible. Their minds touched and rubbed.

//You need food and rest//

//I just ate//

//T’hy’la//

//Yes, beloved//

Kirk went to piss and clean up. He’d eat and rest, but Spock’d better look out when Kirk woke up.

“I consider myself warned.”

“You are a wise mate.”

“I am not a dumb ass?”

Kirk grinned.


End file.
